Saranghae, Ahjussi
by endlessong
Summary: Anak kecil itu selalu menggoda Kyuhyun dibawah alam sadarnya/ARGH! Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi setelah dia mencium Sungmin kecil yang tertidur?/Warning:Pedo!Kyu&Kid!Min. BoysLove! typo(s)! OOC! DLDR. RnR?


Title: _**Saranghae, Ahjussi**_

Cast: Kyumin couple laa~~ ituloh couple yang hot banget ituloh! /plakk/

Disclaimer : Min punya Kyu, Kyu punya Min. Kyumin punya orangtuanya. Tapi fanfic ini punya saya

Rating : X (?)

Warning : This fanfic is containt with little-M-rated—for kissing and sluty-words in the end /evil smirk/ But for me this fanfic is safe because i didnt put some 'this and that' part. Maybe i will make the sequel with M rated. I just will make the M rated-sequel if the respon is good. Pedo!Kyu and Kid!Min, Typo(s),OOC, Yaoi, BoysLove. If you dont like just go away please hehe

* * *

Kyuhyun's

"Kau bisa menjaga anakku kan, Kyuhyun-ssi? Sebagai gantinya aku akan meluluskan nilai ujianmu yang kemarin sempat kurang KKM. Bagaimana?"

Seorang ahjumma—yang lebih tepatnya lagi disebut guruku- terlihat berwajah panik sambil mengucapkan hal itu. Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang ketika Ahn seongsaennim menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Aku terdiam memandang kosong kedepan serta membayangkan wajah anak umur 8 tahun yang membuat aku rela menjadi seorang pedo sekaligus gay, Lee Sungmin

"K-Kyuhyun-ssi, bagaimana? Apa kau keberatan? Jika keberatan aku akan—"

"Ne, aku bisa menjaganya" Aku menghela nafasku panjang, menerima tawaran Ahn songsaenim yang mungkin sebentar lagi bisa membunuhku dan memasukkanku ke neraka sekaligus "Kapan kau akan pergi Ahn songsaengnim?"

"Ah tentang itu... aku akan pergi 2 hari lagi dan—aku akan pergi selama 7 hari. Sungmin bukan anak yang nakal jadi..."

'_**walaupun anak itu nakal, aku akan tetap menerimanya' **_bathinku

"Aku rasa dia bisa tinggal di rumahmu untuk beberapa saat..."

'_**Bahkan jika dia bisa tinggal lama aku akan lebih bahagia lagi'**_

"Tapi.. kelemahannya adalah dia sulit beradaptasi dengan orang lain jadi mungkin aku akan mulai menitipkannya padamu sekarang"

DEG

"Ss-ekarang?"

"Ne Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku hanya takut jika benar-benar aku titipkan saat aku pergi dia akan merasa tidak cocok denganmu dan itu akan memberatkanmu. Apa kau tidak keberatan?"

"Ne Seongsaenim, aku akan menjaganya dengan baik"

"Gamsahamnida Kyuhyun-ssi. Nanti malam aku akan antar anakku kesini"

Kyuhyun's end

* * *

Author's

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu kembali masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Kyuhyun memegang dadanya dengan kuat lalu jatuh terduduk di depan pintu apartemennya. Sebentar lagi anak itu akan datang, bahkan akan tinggal di rumahnya untuk sesaat. Tatapannya menerawang tentang kemungkinan hal yang dapat terjadi pada anak itu jika dia lepas kendali atau semacamnya.

'_**aku pasti bisa, aku tidak mungkin semudah itu untuk lepas kendali'**_

Kyuhyun adalah seorang anak pengusaha kaya yang bersekolah di SMA Shinwa—yang merupakan SMA favorite di daerah tempat tinggalnya. Dia sudah menginjak umur 17 tahun sekarang. Kyuhyun juga termasuk anak yang cukup dikenal disekolahnya karena ketampanan dan kepintarannya di bidang matematika. Tapi semua kelebihan pasti punya kekurangan bukan? Nyatanya Kyuhyun adalah seorang penyuka-sesama-jenis sekaligus penyuka-anak-dibawah-umur. Bukankah itu satu paket kekurangan plus-plus buatnya? Sejak Ahn seongsaenim –guru biologinya- bercerai dengan suaminya, dia sering membawa anak laki-laki umur 8 tahunnya yang bernama Lee Sungmin. Anak itu memiliki senyuman yang manis serta gigi kelinci yang berderet rapi. Wajah chubby-nya juga selalu membuat Kyuhyun berdebar. Nilai-nilai Kyuhyun semuanya baik kecuali di pelajaran biologi. Sebenarnya bukan karena Kyuhyun terlalu-bodoh untuk belajar biologi, tapi karena sering kali Ahn seongsaenim membawa Lee Sungmin saat sedang mengajar di kelas Kyuhyun. Bukannya memerhatikan seongsanim-nya mengajar, Kyuhyun malah memerhatikan Sungmin yang sedang bermain dengan boneka kelincinya. Kyuhyun termasuk anak yang agak misterius dan introvet di sekolahnya karena dia tidak pernah menceritakan hal yang dia alami di sekolahnya kepada siapapun—yang otomatis membuat hal mengenai kekurangan-plus-plusnya hanya dia yang tau.

Author's end

* * *

Kyuhyun's

TOK TOK

Aku mendengar pintu apartemenku diketuk. Aku tau pasti itu Ahn seongsaenim dan Lee Sungmin—pangeran kecilku. lagi-lagi jantungku berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Selain itu aku juga berkeringat dingin. Aku tidak tau apakah keputusan yang aku ambil akan tepat untuk menjaga anak itu dirumahku. Tapi jika tidak mencobanya atau aku akan menyesal seumur hidupku.

CKLEK

"Annyeong cho ahjussi"

Anak itu menyapaku dirinya dengan manis didepanku. Demi tuhan dia memang sangat manis dan indah didepanku. Dengan pakaian piama pink dan boneka kelinci yang dia bawa ditangannya dia memang terlihat benar-benar indah dimataku. Bahkan jantungku yang sempat tenang tadi sekarang mulai berdegup kencang lagi

"Sungminnie, jangan memanggil dia dengan ahjussi, dia murid umma kok, panggil saja dengan sebutan 'hyung'"

"Gwenchanayo Ahn seongsaenim. Nah, Sungmin, kau bisa masuk sekarang"

Sungmin berlari menuju sofa di ruang utama lalu duduk manis. Pandanganku benar-benar tidak bisa lari dari sosok mungil itu. Tuhan berbohong jika dia mengatakan tidak pernah menciptakan manusia yang sempurna, buktinya Sungmin lahir dengan segala kesempurnaan paras yang dia miliki

"Nah, selama 9 hari Sungminnie akan tinggal disini. Umma ada pekerjaan yang harus umma selesaikan" Ahn seongsaenim tersenyum, lalu melempar tatapannya padaku "—Kyuhyun-ssi, semua yang dia butuhkan ada di tas ini. Aku harap dia tidak berbuat hal yang aneh-aneh dsini"

"Ne umma! Aku suka tempat ini! Dan aku rasa Cho ahjussi juga orang yang ramah"

"A-aku senang Sungmin merasa nyaman disini. Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik"

Ahn seongsaenim tersenyum lalu memanggil Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Ahn seongsanim mencium pipi dan bibir Sungmin beberapa kali sambil berbisik untuk tidak nakal selama dia tinggalkan. Setelah itu Ahn Seongsaenim keluar dari apartemenku. Sekarang hanya tersisa aku dan ehm—pangeran kecilku

"Annyeong Sungmin, aku Cho Kyuhyun"

Sungmin menatapku dengan wajah yang terlihat bingung dan terlihat sangat menggemaskan ketika aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk berkenalan. Demi tuhan jika anak ini sekarang seumuran denganku aku akan 'terkam' dia sekarang juga. Aku baru pernah memandang wajahnya sedekat ini. Ternyata dia memang begitu indah.

"Annyeong ahjussi, Lee Sungmin imnida!"

Dia tersenyum sambil meneriakan namanya dengan girang lalu menjabat tanganku. Boneka kelinci itu masih ada ditangannya saat aku menjabat tangannya. Aku hanya membayangkan jika aku adalah boneka kelinci itu—pasti kemanapun Sungmin pergi, aku akan ada dipelukannya.

"Ahjussi mau berkenalan dengan Kinci? Ini kelinci kesayanganku! Ahjussi bisa bermain juga bersamanya"

Sungmin menyodorkan tangan kinci –boneka kelinci kesayangannya kepadaku. Aku tersenyum lalu menerima tangan kinci. "Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu"

"Oh ahjussi! Tadi kinci berbisik pada Sungmin kalo kinci bilang ahjussi sangaaaaaaaaat tampan! Jadi kinci senang bisa bersama ahjussi disini!"

Aku terkikik kecil saat Sungmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Hal absurd itu terlihat menggemaskan ditelingaku. Tapi tunggu, tadi dia bilang aku tampan?

* * *

"Sungmin ayo makan dulu ahjussi buatkan sup kesukaanmu"

Aku berteriak dari ruang makan ketika makan malamnya siap, tapi Sungmin tidak menjawab atau menampakan wajahnya sedikitpun. Akhirnya aku mendatangi Sungmin yang ternyata sedang tertidur pulas setelah bermain dengan Kinci-nya. Perlahan aku dekati bocah kecil itu, lalu memandang wajah imutnya saat sedang tertidur. Aku menelusuri wajahnya dengan jariku, dari dahi sampai ke bibirnya.

'_**aku mencintaimu Sungmin-ah, kau begitu sempurna' **_bathinku

Mungkin aku sudah benar-benar gila atau mungkin aku memang benar-benar sakit sekarang. Aku selalu bertanya kenapa aku dilahirkan ada di dunia nyata yang sangat-menentang-cintaku-pada-sungmin-ini. Aku menatap bibirnya sekali lagi, lalu perlahan aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya. Oh tuhan aku tau ini gila, tapi aku tak bisa menolak ini semua

1

2

3

CUP

Aku mencium bibirnya untuk yang pertama kali. Tiba-tiba Sungmin mulai membuka matanya dan tersentak melihat wajahku sedekat itu dengannya. Jantungku berdegub dengan cepat. Sontak aku menjauhkan wajahku dari wajahnya

"Ahjussi... tadi yang menempel di bibirku itu bibirmu?"

Sungmin menanyakan hal itu. aku terdiam, bingung akan menjawab apa didepan anak polos yang sekarang sedang memegang bibirnya sendiri dengan tatapan bingung. Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. Andai saja Sungmin seusiaku, aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain saat ini. Dia hanya bocah berumur 8 tahun.

"M-mian, tadi ahjussi terpeleset dan tidak sengaja—"

"Kenapa rasanya hangat dan manis, ahjussi? Aku mau lagi! Ppoppo ppoppo~~"

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya ke arah bibirku. Sontak aku kaget dan langsung menggendong Sungmin ke ruang makan. Dia terus-terusan berusaha err mencium bibirku dan aku terus-terusan mencegahnya. Setelah dia melihat apa yang aku buat dimeja makan. Dia langsung turun dari gendonganku dan duduk di meja makan.

_**Thanks god, you safe me today**_

"Ahjussi.. apa ahjussi membuat semua ini untukku? Ini tampak enak!" Sungmin memuji masakanku dengan wajah cerianya "Aku mau disuapi"

Jika saja anak ini bukan seorang anak yang aku-cintai pasti aku akan langsung menyuapinya. Kali ini kasusnya berbeda. Jantungku lagi-lagi berpacu dengan cepat seiring suara detik jam dinding yang ada di apartementku. Sekali lagi anak ini menggodaku dibawah sadarnya.

"Ah? Ne, sini ahjussi suapi"

Aku duduk disebelah Sungmin sambil menyuapinya sup buatanku. Jujur aku baru belajar membuat sup ini beberapa jam yang lalu di salah satu acara masak dan beruntungnya aku benar-benar berhasil memasaknya. Sungmin menerima suapanku dengan lahap dan wajah yang senang. Aku menghentikan suapannya saat aku sedang memikirkan Sungmin sampai tiba-tiba...

CUP

Sungmin menciumku lagi persis di bibir. Kali ini dia mengenai sasarannya. Bekas sup yang ada di mulutnya sekarang berpindah ke mulutku juga. Dia tampak tersenyum senang setelah menciumku. Lagi-lagi dadaku terasa sesak karena jantungku yang berdebar tak karuan.

"Di cium ahjussi lebih enak daripada di cium umma. Aku sayaaaaaang ahjussi!"

"Sungminnie, bisakah kau tidak mencium ahjussi? Ahjussi janji akan mencium Sungmin nanti jika Sungmin sudah siap tapi sekarang ...Sungmin tidak boleh melakukan hal itu"

"Kenapa? Sungmin sudah sering dicium umma, kenapa Sungmin tidak boleh mencium ahjussi?"

"Karena dia ummamu, Sungminnie. Ahjussi kan temannya Minnie, jadi minnie tidak seharusnya mencium ahjussi"

Sungmin mengangguk lalu menghabiskan makanannya sendiri. Aku meninggalkannya sebentar untuk mengambil sepotong cake strawberry kesukaannya di kulkas. Ini sangat kebetulan karena kemarin aku sengaja membeli cake strawberry karena aku merindukan Sungmin. Aku tau cake itu adalah cake kesukaan Sungmin karena dia pernah memakannya di sekolahku. Matanya tampak berbinar saat aku membawa sepotong kue itu ke atas meja dan memberikan padanya. Kali ini Sungmin benar-benar memakannya sendiri. Aku hanya duduk dengan tatapan kosong disampingnya.

"Ahjussi, aku mengantuk" Sungmin menyenderkan kepalanya ke tanganku. Aku berusaha tenang dan tidak menampakkan wajah yang terkejut saat dia melakukan hal itu. Ini memang sudah pukul 9 lebih, bukannya memang sudah waktunya anak seusianya untuk tidur?

"Ahjussi akan menggendongmu ke kamar mu dan—"

"Sungmin mau tidur dengan ahjussi. Sungmin takut tidur sendirian"

Aku tidak tau ini anugrah atau neraka. Bisa serumah dengan bocah ini saja sudah cukup membuatku spot jantung. Bagaimana tidur disebelahnya? Alu melempar senyum yang aku-buat-sejadi-jadinya lalu menggendongnya ke kamarku. Dia tampak berdecak-kagum saat aku ajak masuk ke kamarku.

"Kamar ahjussi besar sekali. aku suka disini, disini hangat"

Dia menaiki kasurku. Lalu mengajakku untuk tidur di sampingnya. Aku mengangguk lalu ikut tidur disampingnya juga. Dia menyenderkan kepalanya pada tanganku –lagi. Dia benar-benar menggodaku dibawah alam sadarnya

"Ahjussi... ceritakan aku sebuah dongeng"

"Kau bawa buku cerita? Jika bawa aku akan bacakan untukmu"

"Aku tidak membawa satupun buku cerita ahjussi, ayo ceritakan sebuah dongeng!"

Aku berpikir mencari cerita yang dapat membuatnya terlelap. Setidaknya aku harus menceritakan hal yang sedikit membosankan agar anak itu tidur. Otakku mulai berfantasi sampai akhirnya aku menemukan satu ide yang aku jadikan penyalur rasa cintaku padanya.

"Ahjussi punya cerita. Judulnya... ehm...Pangeran Kyuhyun dan Putri Minnie"

"Ahjussi—" dia tampak melihatku dengan tatapan bingung "Kenapa nama putrinya Minnie?"

"Aku tidak tau. Mungkin ibunya memberikan nama itu untuknya karena itu nama yang bagus" Aku tersenyum, berbohong padanya agar dia mendengarkan ceritaku. Dan ternyata kebohongan kecilku berhasil membuatnya diam dan ingin mendengarkan ceritaku

"Suatu hari. Hiduplah seorang pangeran dan putri. Namanya Pangeran Kyuhyun dan Putri Minnie. Suatu hari Pangeran Kyuhyun mengajak Putri Minnie ke bukit bintang. Di bukit bintang, kita bisa tiduran sambil menatap ke atas melihat bintang-bintang yang berkelip di langit yang jauh disana" Aku menghela nafas dan melihat Sungmin yang-sama-sekali-tidak-memalingkan-wajahnya-dariku. Hal itu membuatku err— sedikit grogi.

"Saat Pangeran Kyuhyun dan Putri Minnie ke bukit itu, tiba-tiba saja ada bintang jatuh yang melintas di atasnya. Pangeran Kyuhyun berkata 'Jika kau memiliki keinginan, mohonlah pada bintang jatuh. Pasti dia akan mewujudkannya' Putri Minnie tersenyum lalu menyebutkan keinginannya di dalam hati dan—kau tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya Sungminnie?"

Sungmin menggeleng cepat lalu mengubah posisinya yang tadinya tertidur menjadi duduk. Dia memperhatikan wajahku dengan tatapan penasarannya "Lanjutkan ahjussi!"

"Keinginan Putri Minnie terkabul! Putri Minnie berharap dia bisa dapat cake strawberry yang sangat banyak. Dan ternyata beberapa hari setelah itu dia benar-benar punya banyak cake strawberry" Aku tersenyum pada bocah itu. Dia tampak begitu _exited _dengan ceritaku "—dan jangan lupa, kau pasti tidak tau Pangeran Kyuhyun juga memohon pada bintang jatuh itu dan terwujud juga"

"Benarkah ahjussi? Memang Pangeran Kyuhyun memohon apa?"

"Dia— berharap dirinya dan Putri Minnie hidup bahagia selamanya. Dan mereka benar-benar bahagia selamanya. Tamat"

Sungmin kembali tidur di sampingku sambil memeluk tanganku. Aku mulai terbiasa dengan tingkahnya yang selalu-menggodaku-dibawah-alam-sadarnya itu. Aku mulai bisa mengatur detak jantungku setiap kali dia melakukan sesuatu diluar dugaanku. Aku sangat bersyukur tentang hal ini

"Jadi.. Bintang jatuh itu pengabul permohonan ya. Kalau begitu ahjussi harus mengajakku pergi melihat bintang jatuh. Aku punya banyak permohonan" Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada tanganku

"Benarkah? Boleh ahjussi tau apa keinginanmu?"

"Tidak boleh! Kan ini rahasia. Putri Minnie tadi juga tidak menyebutkan keinginannya didepan Pangeran Kyuhyun. Nanti keinginannya tidak jadi dikabulkan"

Aku telah membuat satu kebodohan lagi –yang membuatnya tidak bisa mengetahui keinginan Sungmin.

"Oke Sungmin, simpanlah hal itu sampai kita lihat bintang jatuh. Bagaimana sekarang kita tidur? Umma pasti tidak mau Sungmin kelelahan karena kurang tidur"

"Ne ahjussi! _Annyeonghi jumushipsio_"

Malam itu kami tidur di satu kamar dan satu kasur yang sama. Aku pikir menidurkan anak kecil seperti ini akan sulit dan apalagi dia juga orang yang tidak mudah kenal dengan orang-orang baru. Aku pernah melihatnya ditawari permen oleh orang asing. Tapi dia tidak menerima permen itu—malah kabur menuju sekolahnya lagi. Aku bahagia Sungmin tidak mudah akrab dengan orang lain. Kecuali .. akrab denganku.

End of Kyuhyun's

* * *

Author's

Sungmin terbangun ditengah malam. Hal ini memang kebiasaan Sungmin yang buruk–terbiasa terbangun saat tengah malam dan mencari susu di kulkas. Beruntungnya, Umma Sungmin sudah menyiapkan seluruh kebutuhan Sungmin—termasuk susu-tengah-malamnya yang sudah Kyuhyun masukkan kedalam kulkas.

"Aku.. tidur di badan Ahjussi semalaman.."

Sungmin bergumam, menyadari dia tidur dengan posisi kepala yang ada di dada Kyuhyun. Wajah Sungmin memerah. Dia melihat Kyuhyun tidur begitu tampan. Sungmin memerhatikan setiap detail wajah Kyuhyun-yang-sedang-tidur itu.

"Sungmin-_ah._ Sa-sarang-hae"

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang baru saja mengigau. Sungmin berpikiran untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun. Tapi Sungmin malah tidak tega melihat wajah kelelahan Kyuhyun yang mungkin saja disebabkan oleh dirinya-yang-banyak-merepotkan-Kyuhyun hari ini. Akhirnya Sungmin keluar menuju dapur dan mengambil segelas susu, lalu kembali ke kamar Kyuhyun dengan gelas yang sudah kosong dan mulut-yang-belepotan-karena-susu-coklatnya tentunya.

"Ahjussi tampak tidak sehat" Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun lagi. Tak lama Kyuhyun mengubah posisi tidurnya dan hasilnya sekarang bibir Kyuhyun tepat berada di depan bibir Sungmin. Lagi-lagi wajah Sungmin memanas.

"Sungmin_-ah, saranghae"_

"Nado_ saranghae _ahjussi"

Sungmin hanya tau Kyuhyun mengungkapkan hal itu sebagai tanda sayang kepadanya sebagai dongsaengnya. Sungmin hanya belum tau bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun yang 'sesungguhnya' kepadanya. Sungmin tersenyum lalu mencium bibir Kyuhyun lagi. Kali ini Sungmin menempelkan bibirnya lebih lama—karena Kyuhyun tidak seperti biasanya melarang dirinya untuk melakukan itu. Sungmin benar-benar merasa hangat disampingnya.

End of Author's

Kyuhyun's

Aku terbangun pukul 7 pagi. Bagaimana bisa aku bermimpi Sungmin tertidur di dadaku dan kemudian menciumku. Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Badanku terasa lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Aku kaget saat melihat Sungmin tidur di badanku. Kepalanya di ada di dadaku, sedangkan badannya dikasur. Nafasku memberat, jantungku berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Aku rasa penggoda kecil ini sudah berbuat terlalu jauh padaku. Belum lagi aku merasakan bibirku terasa manis saat tidak sengaja aku menjilatnya. Tunggu, ini manis dari susu coklat. Bukannya tadi malam aku tidak meminum susu coklat?

"Sungminnie, bangun ini sudah pagi"

"Eung.."

Sungmin beranjak dari badanku lalu menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya. Aku kaget saat ketika melihat sebuah gelas bekas susu coklat ada di meja dekat ranjangku. Aku yakin tidak meletakkan itu disitu. Untuk meyakinkannya, aku memanggil Sungmin yang sedang berjalan ingin masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Sungmin? Kau tadi malam minum susu coklat?"

"Ne ahjussi, ada apa?"

"Kau tidak membangun ahjussi?"

"Ani, aku melihat ahjussi kelelehan jadi aku tidak berani membangunkan ahjussi" Sungmin mengucek matanya sebentar, lalu mengerjap "Aku sikat gigi dulu ya ahjussi"

Aku mengangguk dan memegang bibirku setelah dia masuk ke kamar mandi. Sudah jelas wajahnya berlumuran susu coklat dan jelas juga dia yang meminum susu coklat itu tadi malam.

_**He kissed me last night**_.

* * *

End of Kyuhyun's

Author's

Sejak itu, Ahn-seongsaenim jadi sering menitipkan Sungmin ke rumah Kyuhyun. Ahn seongsaenim sering sibuk karena selain jadi guru, dia juga membuka usaha yang memerlukan waktu untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya karena kantornya terletak di luar kota.

Berkat hal itu, Kyuhyun jadi semakin dekat dengan Sungmin. Bahkan ketika ulang tahun Sungmin ke 11, Kyuhyun merayakannya di rumahnya dengan membelikannya cake stawberry tingkat 3 untuk Sungmin. Sekarang Sungmin berumur 15 tahun, dan tentu saja Kyuhyun 24 tahun sekarang. Hebatnya, Kyuhyun merupakan sarjana yang lulus dengan ip yang tinggi dan dia lulus hanya dalam waktu yang singkat. _**And guess what? The little boy—called Sungmin- is owned by Kyuhyun now.**_

"Min, aku merindukanmu" Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Yang dipeluk hanya tersenyum sambil menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sekarang—mencuci piring bekas makan malamnya tentunya.

"Me too, _baby. _But please don't let your hand touch _mine_" Sungmin menjawabnya sambil memindahkan tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang menggoda err _'adik kecil'_ Sungmin

"Mianhae aku meninggalkanmu selama ini. Aku perlu pelatihan untuk bisa menjadi direktur di perusahaan ayahku. Apa kau memaafkanku?"

"Kyunie, kau hanya meninggalkanku selama 2 hari. Menurutku itu tidak masalah selagi kau tidak terluka" Sungmin membalik tubuhnya, lalu memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat

"Kau merindukanku juga kan? _I miss you like a crazy, baby Min"_

Kyuhyun lalu mengajak bibir Sungmin untuk ciuman yang dalam. Kyuhyun menuangkan seluruh kerinduannya pada ciumannya—begitu juga Sungmin. Mereka berciuman cukup lama dan panas untuk beberapa saat. Tapi karena kebutuhan oksigen bagi keduanya. Mereka menyudahi ciuman itu.

"Apa Sunny masih sering menggodamu, Min?" Kyuhyun menanyakan hal itu. Membuat yang ditanya mempoutkan bibirnya sejadi-jadinya karena pertanyaan yang terdengar tidak enak di telinganya

"Kau cemburu eoh? Dia hanya teman kerja kelompokku, jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya" Sungmin menyudahi kalimatnya sambil mengecup bibir Kyuhyun kilat "Lagipula aku hanya mencintaimu Ahjussi pencemburu"

"_Shit, _kau membangunkanku hanya dengan melakukan hal itu"

"Kenapa kau tidak menyerangku sekarang baby-Kyu? Aku menginginkan sentuhanmu loh" Sungmin mengerling nakal dan membuat nadanya menjadi lebih seduktif lagi. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun pernah berniat melakukan 'this and that' dengan Sungmin-nya. Tapi Kyuhyun selalu mengurungkan niatnya karena menurutnya Sungmin masih terlalu kecil untuk melakukan hal itu. Setelah Kyuhyun menceritakan hal ini, Sungmin malah sering membuat Kyuhyun 'bangun' karena godaan Sungmin yang semakin menjadi-jadi seiring berjalannya waktu. Sama halnya dengan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun juga sering menggoda Sungmin dengan memberikan er—hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan 'this and that' karena ketidak sabarannya. Setidaknya Sungmin sudah cukup dewasa untuk melakukan sebuah ciuman dan beberapa hal ringan yang menyangkut 'this and that', tapi menurut Kyuhyun dia belum cukup dewasa untuk melakukan—_you know what i mean._

"Argh" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi saat melihat itu. Sungmin yang melihatnya frustasi berlari kecil lalu duduk disamping ahjussi kesayangannya itu

"Makanya, jika dirumah jangan bermain dengan PSP-mu terus. Semakin kau sering bermain dengan benda laknat itu, semakin aku akan menggodamu seperti tadi, _baby"_

"Aku bersumpah akan membalasmu ketika kau beranjak dewasa nanti Min, aku serius tentang ini"

"Aku menunggu balasanmu Kyuhyun-ssi, aku akan menunggu itu" Sungmin tersenyum sambil menunjukkan wajah _sluty-child_-nya. Membuat Kyuhyun terpaksa menjauh dari bocah umur 15 tahun itu—sebelum Kyuhyun kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"YAH CHO SUNGMIN HENTIKAN!" Kyuhyun berlari menuju kamarnya dan memutuskan menyelesaikan urusannya dengan 'adik kecil'-nya. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya terkekeh melihat Ahjussinya yang berlari kepayahan menuju kamar mandi itu.

"_**Saranghae Ahjussi tampan-ku"**_

FIN

* * *

KYAKKKK FINISH! /tebar labu sama paprika/

Ini fanfic pertamaku di fandom ini. Kalo ada kesalahan yang-sebenarnya-emang-banyak-banget-sih dikomen aja. Oh ya, aku penggemar author-author yang nulis Kyumin fanfic di ffn loh! Karena aku biasanya jadi silent reader aja disini. Aku jujur banget ya? -_- hehehe. Aku mau bilang makasih sama yang baca fanfic dan makasih sama yg udah bikin banyak fanfic Kyumin disini w /popo satu satu/

Last but not least. RnR please ^ ^


End file.
